The Daughter Of Ipswitch
by Kailah Winchester
Summary: After Edward Left bella took that as the end of her reaserch. She thought it was the right time to return home to her brother Pogue and boyfriend Caleb. But really it was a bad time. See what will happen with Reid and Sarah and the Cullens watching them.


**I do not own Twilight or The Covenant! I wish I owned them but I'm not that cool!**

**) ,:**

* * *

I walked quickly up the stone steps of the Danvers mansion, it had been five and a half months since I had last seen my boys and I was ecstatic to be home. Being around vampires makes you very edgy and stressed so it was nice to be home and care free, happy. I hated spending time with bloodsuckers always wondering if one was going to take a snap at you, there for you detest spending time with them. Even though I could stop one of them if I chose, I'm scared of using, I'm afraid I'll get addicted. The boys use sometimes but know that I will not use unless it is a life or death situation.

I had been in Forks, Washington for the last five and a half months trying to learn as much about vamps as I could, because they were supposedly moving here in a month or so. At least that's what the old geezer of a caretaker says and we quit going against him a long time ago. I had never loved Edward, at least no more than a brother or close friend.

I reached the top step and looked up at Ca's window; it was off so that either means he's asleep or trying to go to sleep.

I didn't knock mostly because everyone was probably asleep. I softly opened the door before stepping in and shutting it. I could hear a soft crackling sound that indicated a fire was going and someone was in the sitting room, probably Caleb. I walked closer to the room and could smell burbin thick in the air. I sighed. Evelyn.

After Caleb's father died Evelyn had become an alcoholic. Caleb and I were usually the ones looking after her. Seeing as she is his mother, and she's my soon to be mother in law. I love her like a mother and would do anything for her. I felt so helpless when she drank and I knew Ca felt the same.

I walked in and saw Eve sitting in her usual chair in front of the fire downing a glass of burbin. She went to go and refill it but I ran over and grabbed the bottle. She looked up at me before leaning back in her chair and continued to watch me as I put the bottle on the mantle. She watched me as I sat down on the floor in front of her. She watched me a good ten minutes before her eye lids began to droop. I stood up and helped her get to her feet and began leading her to the stairs, from there down the long hall way until we got to her room.

I sat her on a chair before turning the covers on her bed back and helping her on to the bed. I laid the covers on her before flicking off her bedside lamp and heading for the door. I was just about to leave the bedside when I felt her hold me back.

I looked down at her, for being a mother in her forties she was very beautiful. Blonde hair, blue eyes that held love, pain and knowledge.

"It's good to have you home, Isabella," she whispered her blue eyes filling with happy tears. I smiled softly before kissing her forehead.

"It's good to be home. I love you, Mom," I whispered. She sniffled.

"I love you too, baby bells," she mumbled her head drooping to the side as she drifted into a deep sleep. I sighed and headed out the door shutting it softly.

I walked to the other end of the hall and stopped outside of Caleb's room. I took a few steps back and looked at the calendar. Today was the summer mark Bon Fire. Shit.

I walked over and opened his bedroom door; he was laying there his left arm over his for head looking out the window in nothing but pajama pants and his dog tags. He looked delicious.

"See something you like, baby," he chuckled holding out his right arm lifting the covers as a sign for me to join him in bed. I happily obliged lying down and closing my eyes. I placed my hand on his chest, feeling the rhythm of his heart beat. We laid there for a few minutes before both my and Caleb's cell's rang. We pulled them out.

"What!" we said at the same time. I heard an angry yell in the background followed by laughter.

"Bella are you with Caleb?" I heard Tyler ask. In the background I could here Tyler laughing, and Pogue yelling about being my brother and his rights to see me before my goody two shoes boyfriend. I laughed.

"Ya, are we on three way?" I asked.

"Mmhmm, when did you get back? You know what get your asses down here and we'll catch up at the cellar after the Bon Fire." He offered, I looked at Caleb he nodded before telling Ty to meet us at the cliffs and to tell Reid. After that he got up and through on a pair of jeans and a jacket. I smiled and shook my head he just had to do this to me.

"Ready," he asked wrapping his arms tightly around my waist and pulling me against his muscular chest.

"Bring on the fire and the bitches from hell." I said smiling. He gave me a cute uncertain look. "Damn it Ca, I am the daughter of Ipswich. I could take on the world." I hooted. He laughed and kissed me. He pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine.

"I'm glad your home." He said, Kissing my nose. I laughed lightly.

"I love Caleb Danvers," I whispered, looking him dead in the eye. He smiled.

"I love you Isabella Parry," he said back. Tonight was going to be a good night.


End file.
